True Feelings
by 1POTTERFAN
Summary: CHAPTER 6 IS UP!(sorry there are some spelling and grammar mistakes sorry again i forgot spell check Its just the next step for Daine and Numair. Plz Read and review. i have to change it cuz theres some kissing. thats all im gonna say. k
1. The Beginning

"Numair, where are you?" Daine asked.  
  
"Daine?" Daine heard the all too familiar voice from behind a pile of logs. She climbed over the logs and ran into Numair, knocking him down. She kissed him passionately as tears ran down her cheeks.  
  
"Marry me, Daine. I love you!" Numair exclaimed, staring into Daines eyes.  
  
Daine smiled "Maybe someday. If you're a very good boy."  
  
"What if I'm a bad boy?" Numair asked jokingly  
  
"Still, maybe someday!" Daine said as Numair dried her cheeks.  
  
Daine and Numair road back on Cloud, who complained the whole way back.  
  
*** Daine took Numair to the palace healers while she visited the palace animals.  
  
Your back! We've missed you so much! A dog named Scratch said.  
  
Yes, and I'm glad to be back. Daine said mind-to-mind. I've missed you all too!  
  
*** Daine went to see Numair the next day at the infirmary. The nurse was helping him to get ready to leave.  
  
"I can help him to his rooms, if you like." Daine said, hoping she would let her take him.  
  
"Thank you, dear, that would be lovely." The nurse said bowing.  
  
They walked down the halls in silence for a while when Daine finally broke it.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Much better, thank you." Numair said.  
  
Soon they were at the front door to Numair's rooms. "Would you come in for a while? I would like you ask you something!"  
  
"Sure." Oh no, what am I saying? There is no chaperone! What am I getting myself into? Daine immediately when to her favourite armchair.  
  
"Daine,...um...,well you know how there is a bal coming up? Well I was ...um, well,...I was wondering if I could take you?" Numair asked nervously. "Unless your already going with someone else, that is." 


	2. Preparations

"I would love to go with you! Who else would I go with?" Daine said surprised by his question.  
  
"Really?" His face lit up and an ear-to-ear grin was on it. He kissed her gently at first but it soon became more passionate.  
  
Good thing he is holding me up, or else I'd probably fall if he weren't. Daine thought. "I should go." She whispered.  
  
He walked Daine to the door. Numair moved in for one more kiss. Daine kissed him back, too tired to refuse.  
  
Once Daine got to her room she collapsed on her bed, no longer able to stand from her kiss with Numair.  
  
*** She woke up early to meet Thayet and Alanna, who were helping Daine with her dress fitting.  
  
Daine was behind the dressing screen. She was slipping in to and elegant blue-gray dress, which was the same colour of her eyes. It was made of silk with a soft, thin, whispy layer of material over the full skirt. The sleeves started just below the shoulders and went down to her wrists, flaring out. The bodice reveled the tops of her breasts, but, according to Thayet, the neckline was at a respectable length. There was a beautiful pendant just below the neckline with a royal blue jewel trimmed in silver. A matching necklace on a silver chain hung from her neck and matching earring were stuck into her ears. The same pendant, but much smaller, were on her blue-gray shoes, which were slightly lighter than her dress.  
  
"Thayet! I can NOT wear this!" Daine cried from behind the screen.  
  
"Oh, just come out and show us." Alanna said  
  
Daine walk out. "You look... wow, gorgeous!"Thayet whispered  
  
"Amazing" Alanna put in.  
  
"Beautiful!" Thayet said after a short pause.  
  
Thayet and Alanna paid for the dress and shoes, while Daine paid for the accessories (she wouldn't let them pay for it all).  
  
Daine got home and hung up her dress and put her jewelry on her desk.  
  
Daine got a bath ready and soaked for about an hour. There was a knock on the door. Daine got out and answered the door, wearing nothing but a towel. "Hello, I'm Darla. I was told, by Alanna, to help you get ready for the ball" The maid said.  
  
"Come in. I'll got get the dress." Daine moved aside so the girl could come in. She went behind the screen and slipped into her dress. Darla laced it up and made sure it was tight enough and there were no bunches. When Daine came out from behind the sreen Darla help do her face paint. She gave Daine a light pink lip paint and smoky blue-gray eye powder. After that she put jewels in Daine's mass of curls.  
  
After Darla left Numair came to bring he to the ball. "You look..." he paused trying to find the right word. "Wow! Amazing!" He stopped again and gave her a quick kiss, careful not to smuge her face paint. "Beautiful!" he whispered.  
  
"We should go." Daine said looking into his eyes.  
  
Well that's the second chapter hope you liked it. Plz Review! After 10 reviews I will put up the next chapter. 


	3. Surprise Surprise

Please please review!  
  
"Introducing, Veralidaine Sarrasri and Numair Salmalin."  
  
All eyes were on Daine. She couldn't help but feel nervous. She has been to many balls before, but this one felt different, like something extra special was going to happen.  
  
I feel like I shouldn't be here! Daine though. Numair looked at her and knew she was worrying again.  
  
"Relax, your beautiful!" Numair whispered truthfully.  
  
Daine smiled and focused on the perfect curtsey for the king and queen.  
  
Numair was talking to Lindhall Reed when see saw someone she never thought see would see again. It was her friend from Snowsdale.  
  
Is that...Omigosh...it's...Gabriella. Daine was both surprised and confused.  
  
"I'll see you later." Daine whispered to Numair. He nodded and she left.  
  
"Gabriella? Is that you?" Daine asked, coming up behind the girl.  
  
"Yes. Who said...Daine? Veralidaine Sarrasri? Goddess bless, is that really you?" she asked shocked.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Daine asked.  
  
"I'm accually not sure. Pa didn't tell me or Josh. Ma knows, but she didn't tell me either. I think she wants pa to. She seemed pretty mad at pa."Gabriella said, giggling. "By the way, you look amazing."  
  
"Thanks." Daine whispered. "You look great too!" Gabriella's sandy coloured hair was heated into a mass of curls that were tumbling down her back. She was wearing a olive green silk dress. She had red lip paint and pink blush on her high cheekbones. She had green eye colour to match her own eyes. There were small green pearls in her ears and a green pearl necklace around her neck.  
  
"Thanks" she whispered. "I think pa is trying to get the king to marry off the princess to Josh!" Gabriella said, despritely trying to change the subject.  
  
"I don't think Jonathan would do that to Kally." Daine said with a giggle.  
  
"Does everyone in Tortall call royalty by their first names?" Gabriella asked quietly. "No just friends and advisors." Daine replyed smiling.  
  
"Your friends with royal family?" Gabriella asked shocked.  
  
"I'm not as close with the prince." Daine smiled. "Gabriella-"  
  
"Please call me Ella, everyone does."  
  
"Ella, then, there's someone I want you to meet." Daine was just about to turn around when Numair put his hand on her shoulder. "And here he is!" Daine said with a laugh.  
  
"Hello Daine, and who is this?" Numair asked.  
  
"Numair this is Gabriella-Ella" Daine corrected herself when Ella gave her a look. "Colhski. Ella and I were best friends back in Snowsdale. Ella this is Numair Salmalin. He is my friend and teacher. He taught me how to use my wild magic." Daine didn't want to see the look on Numairs face right now. I really like him, but is it enough to say its love? Ella and Numair were talking about wild magic when Daine excused herself. "I'm going to get some freash air. I'll see you later."  
  
"Daine? Ella told me you were out here." Daine heard a familiar voice say, but couldn't place it. She turned around.  
  
"Josh, wow, you look great." He was wearing a white shirt under a plain black jacket. He had black pants and simple, but well made, black shoes.  
  
"You look...amazing" he whispered.  
  
Daine just smiled her thanks to him, blushing.  
  
"You've really..." he paused, trying to find the right words "grown-up." Daine's blush deepened.  
  
"So, how's Snowsdale?" she asked, leaning on the rail.  
  
"Good. We've really missed you and you ma and grandda." He looked down, clearly sad.  
  
"I miss them too. Everyone of you." Daine said looking into the forest.  
  
"Then come back!" He said, more of a plead them a request.  
  
"I can't. I have my life here now. I have friends. I have work." I have someone I just can't leave behind. "This is my home. I know who I am here. I have people who care about me." Daine siged "If I go back they are just going to attack me like they tried four years ago." Daine looked Josh into her deep brown eyes.  
  
"What about everyone you left behind? What about Ella? What about you friends? What ... what about me?" he said "Daine, I loved you four years ago and still do. You broke my heart once, don't do it again." He looked at Daine.  
  
*** Well that's the 3rd chapter. Please Review!!! I'll update soon. What will happen next? Oh just wait and see. Muah hahahahahaha. Sorry got a little carried away. Luv y'all please review. 


	4. Fight

Really, really sorry I haven't updated in a while so here is chapter 4.  
  
Disclaimer(I always forget to put these up) any Tortallan character you recognise. Josh and the plot are mine. oh and Gabriella  
  
"I've moved on. I'm sorry" Daine whispered. She kissed him on the cheek. "Good-bye."  
  
Daine left Josh standing there alone in shock of what had just happened. She looked back one then left to look for Numair.  
  
"Want to dance?" Daine said and without waiting for a response took his arm and dragged him onto the floor.  
  
"You know I hate dancing, Daine." Numair whinned.  
  
"Yes, I know that's why I am making you dance." Daines said as she put her hand on his shoulder and her other hand in his. Numairs hand was resting just above her hip.  
  
Everyone applauded the musicians as the song ended. The next song was much slower.  
  
Numair slid his hands onto her lower back and Daine wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest. Right then and there she knew. Everything that had not made sense to her for weeks now seemed like nothing at all. The weight was lifted.  
  
"I love you Numair." Numair look a little surprise to hear her say it finally. The four words he has been longing to hear for four years now.  
  
"I love you too Magelet." After that song they both left.  
  
When Daine woke up she had a bath, cleaned her teeth and brushed her hair. She put on a white shirt and tan breeches.  
  
"Come in, it's open." Daine yelled when she heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Daine?" a voice said from the front door.  
  
"Yes... oh, hi Josh." Daine said stopping in her tracks. Why is her doing this to me? "Come in."  
  
"I know you don't want to move back to Snowsdale because your ma and grandda died-"  
  
"That may be one reason, but its not the only one. I have a life here. I have friends, of the two leggers and the people. I have my duties to the crown and my loyalty to my friends. They have cared for me and know what its is like to be an outcast. I could loose control of my wild magic and then YOUR father will turn on me and try to kill me like he did last time. I can't go back, I just... can't." Daine took a deep breath and tried not to cry. "Then let me stay with." He said.  
  
"It's not my chose in where you live, but have fun trying to explain to your father that you will be living in the same town as the WILD one." Just then there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Lady Sarrasri? You are to meet His Majesty in his study as soon as possible." The servant said boldly. Whenever she had seen them come to Numair they always have a quivering voice and there heads low.  
  
"Thank you. Tell him I will be there in fifteen minutes." Daine said slipping a bronze coin into his hand. "Thanks again." Turning to Josh she stared to speak. "I ha-"  
  
"You have to what? Leave me or tell me to leave. Oh don't worry there is no damage done. You just broke my heart. Not that you would care." Josh turned to leave.  
  
"That is not true. I did love you! With all my heart, but I had to leave, I had no choice." Daine stared at the back of his head.  
  
"What!? You had no choice? Now that is a lie."  
  
"No it is not. Your father would have killed me if I didn't leave." Daine burst into tears just as someone knocked on her door.  
  
"Daine are you in there? It me, Numair." Numair opened the door slowly and saw Daine sitting on the floor with her head buried in her knees. "Daine! What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing Numair" Her voice was muffled but Numair still heard her.  
  
"Daine tell me is wrong or I will get it out of you somehow. I am a mage you know." Daine smiled at the last comment.  
  
"Yes I know. I was just having an argument and it reminded me of old memories."  
  
"It's ok. Don't worry. That is the past." Numair replied. His kiss on her forehead soothed her enough to stop crying. "I love you!"  
  
"I love you too" Daine said trying to dry her cheeks.  
  
All of a sudden a door slammed.  
  
Well that's chapter four. And once again I'm really sorry about taking forever to update. I've been really busy with school projects. Anyway I want at least 10 more reviews before I put up the next chapter. KK thanks Lovez Ya Annie (that's my nickname not my real name) 


	5. The Story

OK just for you all that read my fic I am going to update earlier, which means now. So here it is-Chapter 5 =italics =Daine or animal mind speech  
  
"What was that" Numair asked shocked by the noise. "Daine you said you were arguing with someone. Who were you arguing with?"  
  
"Just an old friend." Daine replied  
  
"All your old friends live in Galla." Numair was really confused.  
  
"They came down here for the ball. You meet one of my friends, Gabriella, I didn't know her brother was here until I went on to the balcony. He came out there and we were talking for a bit. He was trying to get me to go with him back to Galla. Apparently everyone missed me. I get he didn't realize that his father tried to kill me. I loved him and he loved me and I guess he still does. But I can't go back. That would involve leaving you." Daine started to cry again.  
  
"You don't have to leave Daine. Is this boy staying in the castle? What is his name?" Numair had to do something about this 'boy'.  
  
"Yes he is in the room just above us. His name is Josh." Numair got up and started walking to the door. "Numair don't-" He was out of the room before she could say anything else.  
  
(Numairs POV)  
  
I am going to make him wish he was never born Numair stormed up the stairs. He knocked on the door Daine was referring to. "Hello, My name is Numair Salmalin. Would there happen to be a boy about 16 or 17 years old? I believe his name is Josh."  
  
"Yes he is staying here, but he is not in at the moment. Would you mind coming back another time?" the lady at the door said.  
  
"Of course, would you know what time he should be back?" Numair was trying not to show his anger and rage. He didn't know if it was working.  
  
"Try coming by after dinner." The lady smiled.  
  
"Thank you." Numair smiled and left.He had better not go near Daine  
  
(Numairs POV ends)  
  
Numair walked in on Daine while she was changing. "Oh Daine, I'm so sorry."  
  
Daine blushed. Luckily her hair was long enough to cover her upper body and she had already put on her loincloth. Numair went into the other room to wait for her.  
  
Daine put on a white shirt with a blue tunic over it. She had on navy blue breeches. She walked into the room. "We should probably get to King Jon's study. I said I would be there ten minutes ago."  
  
They walked in silence.  
  
"Hello, I'm sorry we're late. We lost track of the time." Daine hurriedly said.  
  
"It is quiet alright. We need to talk about your little trip to the Divine Realms." Jon said.  
  
"Of course. What do you need to know?" Numair said.  
  
"Every thing. How did you get there? How long did you stay there? What did you two do when you were there? How did you get back? I need all this information."  
  
Daine explained most of it and Numair threw in a fact or two whenever he could. When Daine came to the part where she fell off the cliff she left out the conversation and her rather remarkable kiss with Numair.  
  
"That is quite odd. You say you were only there for 3 weeks or so? You two were gone for about a five weeks." Jon looked at Numair for an explination.  
  
"The Divine Realms must run on a different time. There time is slower than ours." Numair said.  
  
"Is that all?" Daine asked.  
  
"Yes that is it. Yes, Numair, you can go." Daine giggled. Numair glared at her.  
  
That's it for this chapter. Until next time. runs off stage and back on I'm here Mondays and Thursdays. Goodnight Canada! See Ya. Bye :P 


	6. Say Yes

Well here I am. Writing yet another chapter. Well here it goes. Wish me luck. dun dun dun.  
  
"Do you want to go for a walk?" Numair asked Daine. "Just through the woods or something."  
  
"Sure!!" Daine said. "Lets go." She grabbed his arm and dragged him outside.  
  
They got to the edge of the forest. "Oh I love being outside." Daine twirled around.  
  
"Yeah, it really is beautiful." almost as beautiful as you Numair want to tell Daine how he felt toward her, he really did, but he just didn't know how to tell her. "Daine, umm well, I wanted to talk to you about something." Daine was listening intently. "Um, lets walk and talk. Daine you are a great friend to me and I love having you in my life, but you need to know that-that-that" Numair was starting to breath heavy. He took a deep breath and continued. "That I love you. As more than a friend." Daine stopped walking.  
  
"Numair, how long have you felt like this?" Daine asked, but she didn't seem confused or disappointed.  
  
"From the moment I met you." He said without thought.  
  
"Really?" He nodded. Daine looked around to see if anyone was there. The coast was clear. "I love you too." She leaned in and gave him a kiss with so much passion it was impossible to explain.  
  
"Wow!" Numair said and pulled her back into a kiss so deep with passion.  
  
Daine pulled back. "Numair don't you think we should tell some people about ... well you know... us? I mean we are together now right?" Daine was nervous now that she brought it up.  
  
"Well I sure hope we are together. I love you with all my heart Daine. You are all I think about every minute of everyday." Numair smiled and kissed her forehead. "Come on, we should be getting back now. Everyone will be wondering were we went."  
  
"Let them wonder." Daine pulled him behind a tree. Numair pressed his body against hers and started kissing her madly as if there was no tomorrow. "We should go back to a room for privacy." Daine was breathing hard. Suddenly changing her mind.  
  
"Wait! I have something to show you." Numair brought her to a clearing. "Numair I have been here tons of times." Daine said.  
  
"Yes, but never on an occation such as this." Daine gasped. "Veralidaine Sarrasri, will you give me the honour of being your husband? Daine, will you marry me?"  
  
Silent tears rolled down her cheeks. Daine was afaid that if she spoke something stupid would come out so she just nodded her head. "I love you more than words can say." Daine had finally found her voice.  
  
Sorry that's it's not long, but I needed to put this in and I couldn't make it any longer. Sorry. Oh yeah and if you haven't read the Authors Note before this chapter, please read it. Thanks. 


	7. Say Yes revised

Well here I am. Writing yet another chapter. Well here it goes. Wish me luck. dun dun dun.  
  
"Do you want to go for a walk?" Numair asked Daine. "Just through the woods or something."  
  
"Sure!!" Daine said. "Lets go." She grabbed his arm and dragged him outside.  
  
They got to the edge of the forest. "Oh I love being outside." Daine twirled around.  
  
"Yeah, it really is beautiful." almost as beautiful as you Numair want to tell Daine how he felt toward her, he really did, but he just didn't know how to tell her. "Daine, umm well, I wanted to talk to you about something." Daine was listening intently. "Um, lets walk and talk. Daine you are a great friend to me and I love having you in my life, but you need to know that-that-that" Numair was starting to breath heavy. He took a deep breath and continued. "That I love you. As more than a friend." Daine stopped walking.  
  
"Numair, how long have you felt like this?" Daine asked, but she didn't seem confused or disappointed. She had heard him say this before but not with so much feeling and the nervousness of losing his only chance.  
  
"From the moment I met you." He said without thought.  
  
"Really?" He nodded. Daine looked around to see if anyone was there. The coast was clear. "I love you too." She said to him with all her heart and really meaning it then she leaned in and gave him a kiss with so much passion it was impossible to explain.  
  
"Wow!" Numair said and pulled her back into a kiss so deep with passion.  
  
Daine pulled back. "Numair don't you think we should tell some people about ... well you know... us? I mean we are together now right?" Daine was nervous now that she brought it up.  
  
"Well I sure hope we are together. I love you with all my heart Daine. You are all I think about every minute of everyday." Numair smiled and kissed her forehead. "Come on, we should be getting back now. Everyone will be wondering were we went."  
  
"Let them wonder." Daine pulled him behind a tree. Numair pressed his body against hers and started kissing her madly as if there was no tomorrow. "We should go back to a room for privacy." Daine was breathing hard. Suddenly changing her mind.  
  
"Wait! I have something to show you." Numair brought her to a clearing. "Numair I have been here tons of times." Daine said.  
  
"Yes, but never on an occasion such as this." Daine gasped. "Veralidaine Sarrasri, will you give me the honour of being your husband? Daine, will you marry me?"  
  
Silent tears rolled down her cheeks. Daine was afraid that if she spoke something stupid would come out so she just nodded her head. "I love you more than words can say." Daine had finally found her voice. Daine smiled and movied in closer to Numair. She kissed him long and hard.  
  
(Three Months Later)  
  
"Do you Veralidaine Sarrasri take Numair Salmalin as your husband for as long as you both shall live?" The priest said.  
  
"I do." Daine said.  
  
"And do you Numair Salmalin take Veralidaine Sarrasri as your wife for as long as you both shall live?"  
  
"I do." Numair said  
  
Both of them together said "Until death do us part."  
  
They gave each other the wedding bands. "You may kiss the bride." Numair pulled her close and kissed her. Everyone cheered and Daine started to blush and smile.  
  
They ran down the aisle as rice was thrown. They got to there carriage that was taking them to there honeymoon destination, which Numair let Daine choose and she chose the Tower. Numair cradled her in his arms and carried her through the door of his house then through the door to the bedroom and set her down gently on the bed.  
  
"I love you Numair." Daine said.  
  
"I love you too Daine." Numair said and was pulled down under the covers.  
  
I added some things in the story so please read again thanks. Sorry that's it's not long, but I needed to put this in and I couldn't make it any longer. Sorry. Oh yeah and if you haven't read the Authors Note before this chapter, please read it. Thanks. 


End file.
